A holiday for Clary
by spnpjotmitidhpd
Summary: pretty much Clary goes on holiday for a month with old friends including Katniss, Annabeth and Ginny just to name a few. Boyfriends start missing their girls and surprise them in paris.


Clary Pov

As Clary packed her purple suitcase she thought about her boyfriend and hopefully future husband, Jace Herondale, she wondered how much she would miss him. She loved almost everything about him, his golden hair, his bronze-golden eyes, his infectious smile with the slightly crooked teeth, the only flaw on his face visible to the untrained eye and of course the smell of him, the wind, sweat and, well, Jace.

There was a quick, sharp knock at her door, knowing already that it was her mom. She opened the door and was greeted by her mom and step-father Luke. Holding a small box, wrapped in paper with the words Merry Christmas written on it.

"What's this?" laughed Clary, with an air of surprise.

"Just a little going away gift, we won't see you for an entire month! You won't be home for Christmas and we need to have some form of contact with you," replied her mother with a pout, Luke smiling sadly behind her. Jocelyn gave her daughter the box, eagerly tearing away the paper she gave a gasp of surprise as she pulled out $300 in cash and a brand new IPhone 6.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?! This is so cool! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"It's our Christmas present to you, along of course with two tickets to the next Red Jumpsuit Apparatus concert!"

"Oh my god! I love you guys! Thanks a lot," she hugged both her parents and put the cash and new phone in her bag then zipped her bag up and wheeled it out to the lounge room just as there was a knock at the door. Throwing open the door she grinned up at her muscular boyfriend.

"Hey beautiful, ready to go?" he said as he bent down, giving her a quick peck on her lips, glancing around the room, eye landing on Jocelyn and Luke who he said a quick hello too.

"Umm... almost. Wait two seconds," Clary raced over to her parents, giving them a quick hug and a peck on their cheeks she turned back to him and grinned, "Ready. Merry Christmas!" Giving he r parents a quick wave, she handed Jace her suitcase and with one last look back, she walked out the door, Jace right behind her.

When the couple arrived at the airport in Jace's car, Clary felt a jitter if nerves run through her. Climbing out if the passenger seat, she grabbed her backpack from the floor of the front seat. She heard Jace behind her, getting her suitcase out. She took his hands, shivering slightly at his touch, they walked up the steep steps towards the airport doors.

Stepping in she heard her friends before she saw them, 5 of her best girl friends standing with their male companions. She raced towards them and fell into their embrace, squishing her tiny body. She then hugged each of the boys separately, introducing them all to Jace at the end. He politely nodded at each of girls and shook each of the guys' hands.

While the girls went to check in their bags, Jace started talking to a tall, black haired, sea-green eyed boy, who looked about his age. Both boys agreed that their girlfriends were a handful and that they would certainly be very loud on the plane, all sitting in the one row, chattering to each other about god knows what.

Once everyone had gone through the security scanner, luckily Clary had made sure that Jace left his weapons in the car. They found twelve seats across from each other, each girl talking excitedly to her significant other.

"Oh my god Perce! I can't even tell you how excited I am! A whole month with the girls but I'll miss you way too much. Promise you'll text me every day?" said Annabeth quietly to her boyfriend Percy Jackson.

"Yeah wise girl, I promise," he whispered gently kissing her nose gently.

"Flight QUA7569 board the plane please at gate 6. Thank you." Came the intercom.

They all said their good byes and with a few last hugs and kisses, the girls walked towards the gate. Looking back fleetingly, Clary waved quickly to Jace who offered her an encouraging yet sad smile. Passing through the gates the 6 friends boarded the plane.

Jace Pov

As Jace watched Clary and her friends head over to the gates he saw her turn back and wave at him. He tried to give an encouraging smile to try and cover up the fact that he wouldn't see his red headed angel in four whole weeks. He watched her frown slightly and then shrug.

Suddenly the black haired boy with green eyes and black round glasses. Jace noticed a lightning shaped scar on the left side of his forehead.

"We're going to surprise them in Paris, that's on the second week so we'll be able to spend the next two weeks with them," his British accent making him hard to understand, "I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter. So, you in?"

"Uh... sure. Why not? One question though, where are we staying and also, will they not kill us for crashing their vacation or...?"

"First of all that's two questions, second we're staying in the same hotel as them and third, they'll miss us so much that the shock of seeing us will surprise them so much that they'll be too happy to see us to be angry."

"Right then, shoot me a text with all the details and I'll be there," he gave Harry his number and walked off without another word.

Back at the institute, Jace's phone buzzed and he picked it up. Thinking it was a text with the details about the surprise, he was astonished to find it was in fact a text from Clary.

Clary: Miss you already xxx

Jace: Me too. I just don't know how I'll survive without you ;)

Clary: Ugh, I know. Gtg the air hostess is glaring at me to put my phone away. Love you xx

Jace: Love you too

Jace sighed without satisfaction. He really did miss his angel, even after half an hour. How he was going to survive 2 weeks without seeing her, he just didn't know.


End file.
